1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle components and more specifically to an actuator for a movable connection component between a vehicle frame and seat belt web.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern vehicle design caters to the comfort and safety of drivers. This is apparent in the design of seat belt systems. Typical modern seat belt systems include a receptacle that receives a buckle, the buckle being slidingly supported on a web that is fixed at one end and that retracts onto and pays out from a spool on an opposite end. For safety and aesthetics, the spool of web material is located near the bottom of the vehicle's B-pillar. In a preferred configuration the web pays out from the spool upward to a D-ring located near the occupant's shoulder, then crosses the occupant's chest to a buckle affixation point, then crosses the occupant's lap to a fixed mounting position. Vehicle occupants, once seated in the vehicle, like to adjust the vertical position of the D-ring, and hence the web position, to suit their body size. The D-ring is supported by an anchor that may slide with respect to the B-pillar to provide this adjustability.
In a common configuration of a belt system, the D-ring extends from the anchor into the passenger compartment of the vehicle and is not covered by any garnish members. Likewise, the portion of the web extending from the spool to the D-ring is uncovered by garnish.
A preferred component for holding the anchor in place in between periods of adjustment is a pin oriented generally perpendicular to the B-pillar. A system utilizing a perpendicular pin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,014 to Ando et al. The perpendicular pin is preferred because its location within the seat belt system has minimal effect on the design and function of other components. For example a channel within which an anchor is slidingly supported may be formed with a narrow profile, as a result not creating an obstruction within the passenger compartment. Further, the perpendicular pin provides a sturdy connection between the anchor and the B-pillar.
Unfortunately, modern designs using a perpendicular pin do not provide favorable ergonomics for vehicle occupants. Occupants in most instances do not know where to set the D-ring anchor until they are seated within the vehicle. At that time there are a minimum number of positions that the occupant can assume to comfortably reach and adjust the anchor. A preferred position is to reach up from the beneath the D-ring, that is located at or above the occupants shoulder to release the anchor. Accordingly there is a need in the art for a simple movable seat belt anchor system having a superior actuator that may be actuated from beneath, thus, providing easy use for an occupant in a seated position.
Additionally, in areas of the vehicle passenger compartment away from the dashboard, it is aesthetically pleasing to hide or disguise actuators and controls, thus, providing a less “busy” appearance. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an actuator that blends in with the rest of the vehicle interior in a pleasing manner.